New Beginnings
by goddess-girl
Summary: This story is slash, or f/f pairing. If it offends you, simply do not read it. If it doesn't bother you, read it!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: If slash offends you, don't read this.  
DISCLAIMER: General Hospital is property of its writers and ABC, I am in no way affiliated  
with either.  
I'm not going to tell you the pairing, but it will be odvious soon. Also, this is my first story  
that has detailed sex (sort of), so I hope it's okay. Oh yeah, Carly never got pregnant,   
therfore, doesn't have a child.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Skye rushed into the hospital. She had just gotten a call saying that AJ had been in some kind  
of accident. Skye could hardly think because she was so scared. The doctors wouldn't say   
anything on the phone, which she didn't think was a very good sign.  
  
The receptionist instructed Skye to have a seat in the waiting room until the doctor could see  
her. She reluctantly did so, and sat there nervously tapping her foot.  
  
After what seemed like forever, a doctor approached Skye and asked,"Ms. Skye Quartermaine?"  
  
Skye stood up and said quickly,"Yes."  
  
The doctor motioned for her to follow him and she did. He led them through some swinging doors  
where there were some more seat and told her to sit.  
  
"Ms. Quartermaine," the doctor started,"AJ was in a very large explosion near the docks."  
  
Skye jumped in and said,"Is he going to be okay?"  
  
The doctor looked at her before continuing somberly,"We have done all that we can do. He is  
unconsious. All that we can do now is wait."  
  
Skye asked quietly,"What are his chances?"  
  
The doctor sigh before he said,"Not good. It would pretty much take a miracle at this point.  
You can wait here for any further updates or we can have someone call you and you can go home."  
  
Skye said with a shocked and almost blank expression,"I'll wait here. Can I see him?"  
  
The doctor said,"Well, you can't go in, but there is a window that you can look through and see  
him."  
  
Skye nodded her head and the doctor led her to his room. The doctor walked away and Skye turned  
to the window. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth when she saw AJ. He was covered in  
wrapping and bandages and he had tubes and wires everywhere. Skye tried not to let herself cry.  
  
She turned away and sat down in a chair where she couldn't see AJ. She felt sick, but she had  
to be strong for AJ.  
  
After she had been sitting there for a little while, she heard a loud beep coming from AJ's room.  
It only took her a second to realize what it was. He had flat lined. Skye watched as many  
doctors and nurses ran into the room.  
  
Skye watched helplessly as they pulled the curtain over the window. After what seemed like   
forever, but was probably about fifteen minutes, the doctors came out.   
  
One of the doctors walked over to Skye and said,"I'm sorry Ms. Quartermaine, but we did all that  
we could."  
  
Skye fought hard not to break down right there. She had a few tears spill, but she was   
determined not to cry there.  
  
She walked down the hall in a bit of a daze. She could not believe that AJ was really gone. It  
just didn't seem real yet, but she knew that it was.  
  
She spotted what looked to be a smaller waiting room. She didn't know how much longer she   
could hold in the tears, so she walked in. She turned around when she heard a sniffle.  
  
Carly sat in a chair unnmoving. She didn't even notice that Skye had just walked in. Skye  
watched Carly for a minute and noticed that she barely even blinked.  
  
"Carly?" Skye asked quietly.  
  
Carly didn't look up, she just said,"He's gone. He's really gone this time."  
  
When Carly didn't elaborate, Skye asked,"Who's gone Carly?"  
  
"Sonny," Carly said without emotion, which kind of scared Skye. She then asked,"Why are you   
here?"  
  
Skye looked at the floor and said,"AJ's dead."  
  
Carly still didn't look up, but she said,"I'm sorry, even though he was a pain in the ass."  
  
"I'm sorry about Sonny," Skye said barely above a whisper.  
  
After a moment of silence, Carly jumped up, causing Skye to jump a little. Carly never even  
looked at Skye, she just started pacing back and forth. She was mumbling stuff that Skye   
couldn't even make out. Skye finally got fed up and grabbed her arm. Carly still wouldn't  
look at Skye.  
  
Skye lifted her chin and said,"Carly, you need to calm down or something, you're starting to  
freak me out."  
  
Carly finally lifted her gaze and met Skye's with tear-filled eyes. Carly's breathing became  
unsteady and her tears started to fall. She tried to supress the sobs that escaped her, but  
was unable to.   
  
Skye soon let it all out too. They were both full-out sobbing now and Skye pulled Carly to her.  
Carly grabbed onto Skye for dear life in a death grip. Their knees gave out and they soon found  
themselves on the floor, but still in each other's arms.  
  
They clung to each other as if their lives depended on it. Skye was trying not to completely  
lose it because Carly already had. She decided that she was going to help Carly because she  
knew that she was totally devistated.   
  
Skye stopped crying for the most part and just held Carly close as she continued to sob. Carly's  
head was on Skye's shoulder and Skye was gently rocking her back and forth like a child. Neither  
one of them seemed to remember, or at least didn't care, that they hated each other.  
  
As Carly's sobs slowly subsided, Skye gently stroked her hair and rubbed her back. When Carly's  
sobs were now just sniffles, Skye asked gently,"Do you want me to take you home?"  
  
"No! No, I can't go back there!" Carly replied frantically as she started to cry again.  
  
Skye tried to calm her down and said,"Okay. Okay, it's okay. You don't have to go back there.  
Calm down. You can come stay at my place until you feel better. Okay?"  
  
Carly just nodded as she tried to calm herself down a little bit.  
  
Skye wasn't sure whether or not Carly was ready to leave, so she started to pull back slowly.  
Carly answered her question by tightening her hold on Skye and nuzzling her head further into  
her shoulder. Skye pulled her closer and relaxed again.  
  
After what seemed like a long time Carly said,"Can we go now? Unless you want me falling asleep  
here and you can carry me out to your car."  
  
Skye laughed a relieved laugh because Carly was feeling better and said,"Yep, let's go."  
  
Skye got up and helped Carly to her feet. As soon as Carly stood up, she almost fell back down.  
Skye grabbed her by her waist and held her steady.  
  
"Whoa," said Carly,"I guess I'm just a little shakey."  
  
Skye took Carly's arm and put it around her shoulder and held one of her arms securely around  
Carly's waist.  
  
"How's that?" Skye asked.  
  
"Good," Carly said,"if we can just make it out to the car."  
  
They both grinned a little before walking out of the waiting room. Skye held on tight to Carly   
so that she supported most of Carly's weight and they made their way out to he car.  
  
They managed to make it out to the car without incident. Carly assured Skye that she could walk  
on her own, but Skye insisted that she help just in case.  
  
The ride back to Skye's was a quiet one, except for the sound of the radio playing softly. Skye  
glanced over at Carly every now and then to find her looking at the floor. Finally, Skye   
remembered something and said,"Carly, we need to go to the penthouse and get you some clothes."  
  
Carly just looked at Skye with her doe eyes almost pleading not to make her. Carly sighed before  
she said very softly,"Okay, but you have to come in with me."  
  
Skye smiled and nodded before heading for Carly's.   
  
When they got out of the car, Skye walked really close to Carly just in case she decided to lose  
it or something. Carly hesitated when they reached the penthouse door. Skye gently placed her  
hand on Carly's back and said,"If you don't want to..."  
  
Skye was cut off as Carly said,"No. I'll be fine. I just want to get in and out as quickly as  
possible."   
  
Skye nodded, and Carly opened the door. Carly quickly made her way to and up the stairs without  
so much as a glance in Skye's direction. Skye waited only a few minutes before Carly came back  
down with a large suitcase and a bag.   
  
Skye walked over to Carly and took the suitcase from her. Carly just smiled in appreciation.  
Skye smiled back and they walked out the door.  
  
When they got back into Skye's car, Carly sighed deeply and said,"That wasn't quite as bad as I  
thought it was going to be."  
  
Skye looked at her sympathetically and said,"Well, I'm glad."  
  
They again rode in silence until they reached the lakehouse.   
  
TBC, but only if I get some feedback 


End file.
